Hope
by xxXTheBelieverXxx
Summary: 'A Girl Born to Minor God' 'On The Eve of Christmas Day' 'She Would Inherit The Powers Of All Those Before Her' 'To Save The World Or Destroy It'
1. Chapter 1

(PROGULE)

The Fates let out a Prophecy stating that a Demigod would do what no other had accomplished.

A girl would be born on the eve on Christmas Day, She would have the powers of all the Gods and Goddesses, All the Titans and Giants, and of All the Primordials and Chaos.

With those powers she would either save us or lead us to our Destruction.

The girl would be named Hope Faith Black.


	2. Chapter 2

The twelve Olympians including Hades and Hestia sat on Olympus. it was the Winter Solstice and they had just gotten back from war with Gaea months ago. All seven demigods survived and returned home and no blood was shed between the Greeks and Romans.

Things were looking up and they were expecting all but peacefulness for the next several decades, until it happened. You know what that they say, there's no tragedies until you meet the Greeks.

Apollo as slouched on his throne ignoring Zeus when he suddenly collapsed and starting spewing green smoke. He spoke in a old raspy voice.

"Daughter of a Minor God will rise, with Powers of all those before her, She will have a long hard journey before reaching peace, She will either save us or cause our doom, but is loyal to Olympus."

It ended and Apollo was rushed with questions.

"Apollo, Ho long do we have?" asked Athena.

"She won't be born in this generation or the Next. We have 80 years before she is born."

"Zeus we have to correct our mistakes, with anew war coming in 80 years. It can't be the same as the others. This time we don't want our children to stray." pleaded Demeter.

Zeus sighed, "The law preventing us from having direct contact with our children has been demolished.", and with a snap of his finger, thunder boomed.

They were finally allowed to watch and their children grow.

"But-" 'Knew that was coming' was going through everyone's of their heads.

"But," Zeus continued, "There will be Rules. 1st the second you start slacking in your duties, you alone will be banned from interacting with them. 2nd, During quests you will no be allowed to interfer. 3rd, Please don'tfavor one child over the other, it never ends well." Zeus listed. he did having experience in that.

"If we're done, Meeting Dismiss-"Zeus started.

"Wait! Who will be this Child's parent? We know it won't be any of us. The prophecy said Minor God or Goddess?" questioned Hermes.

"Whoever it may be, her parent nor her grandparents from her mortal family are even living Today." Athena commented.

"Athena, search all people with the last name Black in the World, who are the most likely to catch our attention."Zeus instructed. She nodded and vanished. "Hermes spread the word of the new law and prophecy to the Gods and Apollo send the prophecy to your Oracle, Meeting Dismissed." Everyone left leaving him along with his thoughts consuming him.

Whoever you are, Hope Faith Black. let us pray that you make the right choices in life, or I might have to put you down myself.

He didn't know then, but when the time came, he wouldn't be tempted to kill her. No, he would feel sorry for the life she had led.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ ~ Chapter Two ~ ~**_

Two people watched from afar as a young girl was separated from her father. They watched as the girl kicked and screamed as she was dragged away.

"She will remember this day and every other day like this when they ask her to oppose me." said the first voice.

"Will you kill the girl?" asked the second voice.

"Not yet. The fates protect her. I would kill her father, but I have plans for him in the coming future. i want to break her, but not her spirit. It's always fun to kill the ones with the most spirit." The first person said chuckling. "Lets us leave this place before the those foolish Gods detect us. She will be such a prize in the coming years." The voice said before they left earth.

Unknown to them, 14 Olympians had also witnessed this scene.

"Why are they taking the girl from her father?" questioned Demeter.

"The father and some of his friends killed some people in a bar fight last night." It was Ares who answered.

"Why? asked Hestia, looking shocked at what she was hearing.

"There was something that happened at a restaurant and the girl was there and got hurt. One of the men had cut her up on one side of her face. That night, the dad and his friends went to the bar knowing that they would be there and it went from there. They ended up killing two of the men." He finished explaining.

"Men are stupid and selfish."Spoke Artemis. Of course she hadn't changed much in 80 years.

"No, the girl's father did the right thing. He protected his daughter and took revenge for her." said Hera defending him.

Everyone looked at her shocked. You never hear Hera speaking kindly about anyone these day.

"I give him my blessing. May his time in jail be as peaceful as it can be and that he stays strong." She announced.

Everyone gave her 'wow' and 'wtf' looks.

"What!" she demanded, "Family is everything."

"This is the 1st of many challenges she will have to face. Her time is coming." Apollo stated.

Everyone Nodded.

"Athena, any idea on who the enemy is yet?" asked Zeus.

"No, but the fates have been sending me dreams. Three girls and two boys will help her on her journey. A Daughter of Apollo, A Son of Hephaestus, A Son of Zeus, A Daughter of Hermes, who happens to be a legacy of Poseidon and I, and finally a Daughter of Ares."

"Just my luck. Another Jackson brat." complained Dionysus. He only had 10 more years at camp anyway.

"Apollo, do you know anything else?" Zeus asked, since he was the God of Prophecy.

"The only thing I'm sure about is the fact that she will be come bitter and angry in time, but we'll be the ones to help her get her father back. That won't be for many years though I'm afraid." answered Apollo.

"These next few years will prove to be interesting." stated Hermes.

* * *

A girl sat in her new home, 'prison' staring at the ceiling in anger. They had taken her father away from her, then threw her away in a orphanage.

She was angry. She wanted revenge and wanted someone to pay for the wrong that had been done to her.

Tears streamed down her face as she wished she could be at home in her bed, cuddling with her daddy as he rocked her to sleep. But he was gone and had left her.

"I'll see you soon daddy. Forever and Always." She promised.

_**Written by: xxXTheBelieverXxx **_


End file.
